Cursed
by xTractx
Summary: Harry never understood why he was so different from others.  He supposed that he was what the Dursely's said, a freak.  But when Harry stumbles 1000 years into the past, he discovers his own potential and who he really is. No slash!
1. A Strange Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling's fantastic story, Harry Potter. I would love to, but of course I don't.

Chapter 1: A magnet for trouble

Aunt Petunia was one for perfectionism and Harry Potter despised her for it. Since the mere age of five he found himself cooking breakfast, cleaning the dishes, dusting the floor, and weeding the flowerbed. As he grew older the amount of chores escalated until he was forced to start his homework at eleven o'clock at the earliest. After all, precious Dinky Dudleykinns needed to focus on his studies while he, Harry, was a burden to the family (actually society in general as Uncle Vernon stated it). Harry supposed that if the definition of studying meant watching television and playing shooting games on the computer then Dudley was becoming quite the scholar.

According to his relatives, Harry was an imperfection on society. "His kind"-whatever that meant- was not allowed. And although Harry did not agree with their treatment toward him, he could see why they looked at him differently. After all, everyone else did. It wasn't his fault, at least not intentionally, but he always seemed to be a magnet for trouble. Sometimes, odd things happened around him, such as when he suddenly found himself stuck on the roof or when he turned his teacher's wig blue.

It was again one of those times.

It all started when Harry, for once in his life, had some time for himself. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took Dudley and his friends to a new amusement park and left him with Ms. Figg. Luckily, Ms. Figg got rather distracted easily and Harry slipped out of the house to avoid another story about Mr. Tibbles or Bibblyboe. He swore that he would rather die of boredom than hear yet another story.

Instead he went to the nearby park.

Harry sat on his favorite bench. Today the park was crowded with kids screaming, laughing, and giggling with their parents. Harry stared in longing as a father pushed his daughter higher into the air on the swings. He was so preoccupied in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a set of eyes staring intently at him.

"Well well, if it isn't Mister Harry Potter?"

The voice startled Harry and in surprise he looked at the speaker. The man looked wealthy, judging by his expensive coat and warm shoes. His hair, silky blonde, cascaded past his shoulders and his stormy grey eyes stared at him almost boringly.

"Erm, ex- excuse me?" Harry stuttered weakly. No one ever noticed him.

"Ah" the man stared with a raised eyebrow, "How very rude of me. I am Mr. Malfoy. I am sure your… guardians may have mentioned of us."

"Um sorry no." Harry looked at him strangely.

The man seemed to bristle at this as though the comment offended him. "Indeed," the man bit out. Harry felt a chill creep down his body as the man's gaze settled on his scar.

Suddenly, a young blond boy who looked about Harry's age ran up to the man with a blazing smile on his face. Harry presumed it was his father for the boy tugged on the man's coat and blurted, "Daddy daddy, you've got to see this! You've got to see this _now_! They are like brooms with _chains_ attached! I mean, it's not as good as flying on a broom at all, but you still get somewhat a small sensation of flying. Some muggles were calling them swings or somethi-" his voice cut off when he saw Harry. Immediately, he cut off and he looked down at Harry pointedly. Harry noticed that he shielded slightly behind his father.

"And who are _you_?" the boys voice became laced with arrogance that was similar to that of Dudley's.

"No one worth knowing," Harry replied, not wanting to make a scene since the boy's father was there. "Ummm I have to go… so err yeah I'll just-" Harry shifted off the bench in an attempt to escape the scene.

Luckily fate for once was on his side and he made it home easily. Yet he felt as though Mr. Malfoy's eyes were still staring intently at his back. Although that would be impossible.

The rest of the day was normal enough. Harry prepared dinner then cleaned the dishes then washed a few clothes before heading back to his cupboard. His cupboard was the only spot in the house that Aunt Petunia did not mind being dirty. In fact, it almost seemed as though she preferred it to be.

As he entered his cupboard the first thing he noticed was a small neatly wrapped present on his bed. Warily, but with a bit of excitement, he opened the box and peeked inside. Inside was an odd looking necklace with an hourglass attached. Harry moved his hand to inspect the hourglass, but as soon as he touched it, his vision blackened and he felt like his entire body was torn to millions of pieces.

Indeed fate did not like Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: So this is a re-write of the first chapter because I found the other version kind of short and a little corny. T_T I guess that's the result of writing while being immensely tired. So I totally changed the first chapter, and I'm going to work on revising the others slightly. This is my first story, so please give me constructive criticism to help me become a better writer I'm a pretty busy person so I'm not promising an update every week. I'll try to update when I have time. This story is merely for my own enjoyment and to share my enjoyment with others. Cheers!**

**Please review, it makes every writer feel better.**


	2. Godric's Discovery

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took a while! But please enjoy it If not, then…..errrr….. sorry I wasted your time? Well, um, anyways- cheers! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter book because I am not J.K Rowling. Yup, sad fact that I was forced to come to terms with. :'(**

Godric Gryffindor wished he had some alcohol.

But do not get the wrong idea; Godric's need to drink alcohol was for a legitimate reason. His intention wasn't to get drunk, but rather to get warm. Warmth was desperately what he needed at the time. He cast several warming charms on himself silently, but alas to no avail. Even the warming charms did not help with the mordant weather and Godric was afraid that pretty soon his toes will fall off.

This had all been Salazar's fault. It all started with Salazar catching a small cold. Later in the day the small cold erupted into coughing convulsions and Helga, being the sweet girl she was, insisted that Godric should go out into the violent snowstorm and get the herbs needed to nurse "poor kind-hearted Salazar" back to good health.

"Kind-hearted my arse," Godric replied under his breath. Which earned him a smack on the head from Rowena.

And now he was going to die from hypothermia. _Yup, life is good_ thought Godric humorlessly.

It was then that he saw it. A small muggle village that looked like heaven in Godric's eyes even though the huts looked tattered and old. The huts were becoming slightly buried under the snow. The village looked vacant, but Godric knew that everyone was inside. After all, who would go outside in this kind of weather?

All Godric could imagine was a warm fireplace and a couple sips of alcohol….. just to become warmer of course. His entire body felt numb and his clothes felt like weights. He felt like he could fall down in the snow at any second in defeat, but he willed his feet to trudge though the snow and to the nearest hut. What took 30 seconds to reach the hut felt like 30 minutes in an icecube.

Finally he lifted his blue shivering fist and knocked on the door. He waited for approximately 27 seconds (yes he was counting) until desperation kicked in. Godric usually was not desperate for anything and never begged, but when there is a possibility of dying from hypothermia he figured he would make this exception.

"P-P-Please let m-me in!" Godric stuttered. "I-I n-need t-to get in! P-p-please!" his throat felt dry.

He felt like giving up and walking to the next hut when suddenly he heard a sharp voice say, "Who are you?"

"G-Godric C-Clevertend," Godric would not give his name to anyone that could be a potential enemy.

The door opened a small crack and revealed a middle-aged woman with her hair sleeked back tightly into a bun. She opened the door wider and inspected his rugged state and shivering body. She frowned and stepped aside so that he could come in

"Come in quickly," she said and shut the door behind him. The room was not very warm, but it was an improvement from outside. The lady led him to the fire in the back of the room and immediately got his some blankets. She gave him a cup of steaming tea and Godric muttered, "Thank you ma'am."

The lady's mouth twitched into a smile, "You are welcome, sir." She inspected him again. Once she seemed satisfied that Godric was comfortable she sat across from him in a small stool. Godric glanced around the room. It was very small. There was a small fireplace, a chair, a stool, and a bed. He noticed wild black hair poking out from a bundle of blankets on the bed. Was that her young son perhaps? She seemed quite old to have such a young son.

The lady must have caught him staring because she quickly said, "I found him outside a couple of days ago." Godric raised in eyebrow in disbelief. From what he could see of the boy's form, he looked as though he could be five. Why would such a young boy be out in a snowstorm without anyone else?

As if she was reading his mind, the lady sighed and said, "I don't know why he was outside either. He was so young and two days ago I looked outside to see how bad the weather was becoming, and I saw him a couple of yards away from the house. He was just lying there face-flat on the snow. I thought he was dead, but when I took him in he was still breathing. He has been unconscious since." The lady suddenly looked even more tired then before and she sat up and strode to look at the boy lying peacefully in the bed. Worry filled her tired eyes and Godric realized then just how caring this lady was.

"That was very kind of you to take him in."

"I couldn't just leave a young kid there to die."

Godric smiled. As stern-looking this woman looked, she still had a personality that reminded him of Helga. If only Salazar could see this caring side of muggles instead of the muggles' destructive nature.

Godric walked up to stand next to her, "I'm sure he will reawaken soon," he said. The lady turned to him and smiled back at him. Godric thought this made her look years younger.

"Yes I think so too," she said. She smoothed back the boy's hair and Godric saw a long curious cut on the boy's forehead. He could have sworn it looked like a lightning bolt.

"What's that?" Godric asked as he pointed toward the boy's forehead. The lady frowned once again and pushed back the boy's hair on his forehead again.

"I wondered about that too, " she said quietly. "Odd shape for a scar isn't it? Quite manly in my opinion." Godric snorted in humor.

However, as he looked close at the scar, he frowned. He could almost feel the dark magic emitted from the scar. He never felt anything like it before. It was undeniable that this young boy had been touched by dark magic. Godric stared intently at the boy's lightening bolt scar, then his eyes trailed down to two circular wires perched on the boy's nose. What in Merlin's name was that?

"I don't know what that is either," the woman said. Godric gaped at her. If she kept creepily knowing exactly what he was thinking about, he really would mistaken her as a mind-reader! In the wizard world, anything is possible. In fact, Salazar once told him that he believed that there was a way to read someone's mind. "Good luck with discovering how to do that. I'm sure you'll figure it out someday," Godric said sarcastically much to Salazar's annoyance. Perhaps he should kidnap this woman and let her teach Salazar her mind-reading abilities? _Nah_, Godric thought, _he would probably want to get rid of her once he realizes she's a muggle_.

The woman went back in the middle of the room to sit on the stool. Godric followed her and sat on the small chair again. "He had a couple of nasty cuts and bruises when I looked over him. He's also malnourished, but these days many children are," the lady sighed sadly.

"He's too young to wander off on his own," Godric said while shaking his head. The woman looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you a bit young to be wandering off on your own in this type of weather?"

"I'm nineteen!"

"Which is still young," she said while raising an eyebrow. Godric rolled his eyes. He was already very independent. He, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar were all independent, but because Godric and Rowena were the oldest of the group, they would usually take responsibility. Rowena and him were both nineteen while Helga was seventeen and Salazar was sixteen. They all relied on each other, but were independent at the same time.

When Godric didn't respond, the lady continued, "So why did you go out in such weather? I didn't think any idiot would dare to do that, but I guess I was mistaken."

Godric glared at her, but a smile played on his lips. Perhaps Salazar and her would be good friends? "My cousin was sick and I knew there was a village out here," he lied smoothly, "I figured the village would have a healer or someone that could help. The snowstorm was just starting and I got stuck in it. I didn't know where I was going after a while, but I made it here."

The lady looked at him sympathetically, "Aah, you must be very worried for your cousin."

Godric resisted from snorting. Worried about Salazar? He would be good as new in no time! Godric would rather like to see Salazar suffer for once. He still was resentful at the time Salazar talked a snake into going into his bead while he was ill.

Of course, he wouldn't tell her any of this, "Yes, very worried," he said instead.

"Are you going to go back soon to take care of your cousin?"

Godric sucked in his breath. Yes, he would have to. He took way too long and they would already be worried. "Bloody brilliant," he muttered, "I suppose I will. I could help to see what is wrong with the boy. I have a small background in medicine," Godric lied once again. He truly was interested in the boy. He knew the boy was magical, quite magical in fact. The boy didn't even wake up yet and Godric could feel the boy's magic in the room.

The woman smiled at him, "Please do. I'm starting to get worried that he will not wake up. And he can't stay here forever either. I don't have enough money or food to provide even a child… " The woman looked distraught, a weary look on her face.

Godric walked over back to the boy. The boy had baggy clothes and on his wrists were scars and bruises just as the woman said. He was very skinny and small. The wires around his eyes made him look even odder.

"Were these really the clothes he was wearing?" Godric asked. These clothes were enormous for him.

The woman shook her head, "No. He actually had this on, but it was wet from the snow and blood was on it so I put some of my clothes on him," she pulled out the boys clothes. "They look very odd, I haven't seen anything like it."

Godric examined the clothes carefully, "Neither have I," he muttered. It looked like a different style, and not a nice one at all. The shirt was gray and baggy while the pants were made of a material he was unfamiliar with.

Godric put his hands over Harry and at once felt the magic running through Harry's veins, mixed in his blood.

After a couple minutes of contemplation Godric said, "I believe he just needs rest and food. It would be good to get rid of those cuts as soon as possible. I know a couple of herbs that would do the trick."

The lady beamed at him and Godric swelled in pride. He walked to the door and peeked outside to find that the snowstorm was lessening, he would be able to make it back home.

"Thank you so much Ms…errrrr."

"Frener. Ms. Frener."

"Ah, thank you Ms. Frener for your hospitality, but I have to go now."

Ms. Frener frowned slightly, "Are you sure, it's still pretty rough out there."

Godric smiled, "I know but it's essential that I get back. My cousin is sick after all." _Rowena will be so angry when she finds out I brought back nothing_, Godric shivered at the thought.

Ms. Frener seemed slightly disappointed and Godric quickly said, "But I'll visit again soon. I have clothes that would fit the boy," _or I'll just transfigure the clothes I have,_ " and I will be glad to give it to him."

Ms. Frener lips twitched and she said, "It was good to meet you Godric Clevertend."

"You too Ms. Frener."

With that said, he left the lady and mysterious boy in the hut while he trudged back into the wintery snowstorm.


	3. Awakening

**Author's Note: Just a note that I reedited the first chapter and that is why it is updated **** I couldn't go on with the rest of the story because I kept cringing at the first chapter! But I promise that now I will start writing weekly -.- Yes it has been a while, but I've been immensely busy with school, but now it's slowing down a bit.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books written by J.K Rowling.**

_SMACK!_

"Ow!" Godric yelped in pain while he rubbed his red cheek. "What was that for!"

Rowena glared icily at him, "Salazar is sick and you bring nothing back for him and you still have the nerve to ask if there is any alcohol left?"

"It's cold…" Godric muttered to himself.

"That's a pathetic excuse," Rowena said and for once Godric silently agreed that it did sound pathetic.

"Sorry okay," Godric started off then he forced himself to say, "Is he-ermm- okay?"

Rowena's eyes softened slightly and Godric sighed in relief. The worst was over. "His condition is about the same, but I don't think it'll be too bad. The herbs would've helped though…"

"Well why don't we go back to see him!" Godric said hastily to prevent Rowena from giving him another long diatribe.

"Yeah okay."

They went into the back room to find Salazar sitting in a bed while eating something that looked like watery oatmeal. Helga sat up from beside the bed and walked toward them.

"Salazar refused to let me feed him," she mumbled dejectedly to them. Godric tried to stifle snorting in humor, but as usual was unsuccessful. Salazar scowled at them (Godric specifically).

"I'm not dying or incapable of supporting myself!"

"Exactly! He doesn't need help!" Godric said and Rowena shot another glare at him to shut him up.

Salazar watched the exchange his thin lips twitched into a smile, "It's only a small cold. It'll go away."

Rowena eyes softened once again. Godric suddenly had a suspicion that she was bi-polar. "I know, but I don't want to lose any of you. You are all I have left," she hung her head down to prevent anyone from seeing her expression.

Helga immediately hugged the older girl. "Oh Rowena, don't worry! You know such a small cold would never separate us."

Godric smiled at Rowena and awkwardly patted her back. The four of them have been traveling together for a year now. Godric and Helga were the first to know one another. Then Rowena was added to the group and last was Salazar.

Helga turned to Godric, "We were worried about you, you know? Rowena was debating whether to go out and search for you. How did you make it through the snowstorm anyway?

Godric recalled and the boy in the hut. Excitedly, Godric recalled the story to them.

"I could tell the boy was powerful. You can _feel _the power radiating off of him!" Godric explained.

Salazar raised an eyebrow, "Really? How old was the boy?"

"I dunno, maybe around five?"

Rowena looked at him with calculating eyes, "You never really pay attention to other magical children. Why this one?"

"I could sense he was different. Even his scar was filled with dark magic! It was slightly unnerving for such a young boy to have been touched by dark magic."

"Also," Godric continued, "he seemed like such a mystery. I mean, come on, it isn't everyday you find a magical kid abandoned in the snow on the verge of death who has been touched by dark magic."

"Well," Helga said slowly, "I suppose that we will have to pay him another visit. You told her you knew some herbs that will do the trick. We can get some herbs for Salazar as well as some for the young boy. Poor Salazar, he really needs it."

"I'm not dying!" Salazar snapped with an annoyed expression. Salazar shut his mouth when Rowena sent him a glare and Godric just snickered.

Harry's eyes flickered open slowly and all he saw was a blur. He recognized a woman sitting beside him and she dabbed his forehead with a wet rag.

"You were out for a couple of days," she said is a warm voice, "Here drink this."

Harry felt the rim of a cold tin cup touch his lips and he parted his mouth so that he could drink the water. The water felt soothing as it traveled down his dry throat and Harry licked his chapped lips in content once he drained the cup. He could see the woman smiling above him and she lowered his head back down on the stiff pillow.

"Where are my glasses?"

The woman frowned, "Glasses?"

"Yeah, so I can see. Did they fall off or something?" Harry bit his lip in nervousness. The Dursley's would punish him once they find out he lost his glasses!

The woman picked up the round spectacles. "Do you mean these?"

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said while positioning his glasses on his face again. Everything came into focus. Harry observed the lady before him. Her hair was tinted with strands of gray and was pulled back into a tight bun. Her hands face looked stern and strict, but Harry noticed her warm concerned gray eyes. She did not have any make-up on unlike Aunt Petunia and she was garbed in a light blue simple dressed. In addition, she wore a warm gray shawl.

The lady broke the silence, "What is your name child?"

_Should I tell a stranger my name?_ Harry considered this for a couple seconds. "Harry. Harry Potter." After all, his parents were dead and he had no other relatives with the last name Potter so what was the harm?

"Ah Harry, where are your parents?"

"They're dead," Harry said and the lady's eyes widened considerably, "I live with my uncle and aunt."

"They must be so worried about you! Where do they live?"

"Private Drive in Little Winging."

"Little Winging?" the lady frowned, "This is Little Winging…. I've never seen you before though. What are you uncle and aunt's names?"

Harry frowned, "Oh. Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley."

The lady considered for a minute, but then shook her head, "I'm surprised I don't know them even though this town is so small."

"They don't talk with many of the other neighbors," Harry frowned, "And nobody except for really knows about me."

The lady nodded, but she looked troubled, "Excuse for my rudeness, my name is Adeline Frener. Ms. Frener will do."

"Thank you Ms. Frener," Harry smiled shyly, "But how did I get here?"

Ms. Frener explained, "You were lying in the snow and unconscious. Did you get stuck in the storm while going outside?"

"Storm?" Harry muttered. The memories of what happened rushed to his mind and his hands trembled.

"Harry, dear, are you alright?"

But Harry didn't seem to hear her. What had happened to him? It was as if he teleported to a new place entirely!

"Harry!" Harry turned his head when Ms. Frener yelled his name.

"Are you feeling alright? I've been trying to call you for the past minute."

Harry sucked in a breath, "Yeah, I'm fine Ms. Frener. How long have I been unconscious?"

"About three days," she said quietly.

Harry felt petrified. Three days! The Dursley's will surely kill him for disappearing for three days! Harry felt ashamed when he felt his eyes moisten in fear. He sniffled slightly and turned away from Ms. Frener as he quickly wiped his tears away.

Harry felt Ms. Frener rub his back soothingly as she said, "It's okay we will find your relatives. They must be close-by if they are from here. You don't have to worry."

As soon as Harry's tears stopped he flushed in embarrassment. Harry always hated to be pitied, but he wasn't uncommon to receiving looks of pity. The teachers pitied him when they saw his big clothes, the students pitied him, Ms. Figg pitied him, and now Ms. Frener pitied him. But none of them did anything. All of them just seemed to ignore him.

Harry started to shiver slightly when he felt the cold air hit his skin and Ms. Frener quickly sat up while saying, "Ah, I should get you more blankets. I cannot wait until December ends and the temperature starts to rise."

"Don't you mean June?" Harry said confusedly.

Ms. Frener looked started but then said, "You must be confused boy. It's December. December 11."

Harry's eyes widened and Ms. Frener was startled by Harry's brilliant green eyes. "D-d-december 11?" _Isn't it June?_ Harry thought frantically.

Harry felt a cold as he stuttered, "Wh-what's the year?" He didn't know why he asked. There was not way…

Ms. Frener looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why it's 885."

Harry stared. He blinked once. Then-

"Are you _bloody _kidding me?"

"Harry!" Ms. Frener scolded, appalled by his profanity.

"I'm sorry, I'm just- just…." Harry could barely speak. Tears sprang to his eyes again and this time he didn't try to hide them. He was more than 1000 years in the past! This was not possible!

"I-I think I need a breath of fresh air," Harry quickly jumped out of the bed. His instantly froze when his skin met the chilling air. If he were indeed in the year of 885 then there would be no heaters.

Harry felt slightly dizzy and he felt Ms. Frener force him back into the bed.

"Do not sit up yet, you are recovering," she told him forcefully. She sat up to prepare some tea for him. "Why were you so surprised of the year?" she asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Harry mumbled while rubbing his arms as if the act would calm him down. He felt his lip tremble and Ms. Frener frantically tried to think of a question that would distract him from crying. She never owned any children of her own and was desperate to cheer-up this child.

"Umm- So how old are you?"

"Eight," Harry said even though he was still in a dazed state.

"Eight?" Ms. Frener said and she observed his small frame and his bony arms and knees.

"Did you relatives treat you well Harry?" Ms. Frener asked carefully.

Harry nodded quickly. He didn't want the Dursleys to get into trouble, he was always a burden to them anyways.

"Harry," Ms. Frener considered her words carefully, "you can tell me anything alright? Nothing's going to happen to you."

Harry bit his lip and nodded again. When Ms. Frener saw that he wasn't going to respond, she went back to making some tea. Harry lay back in bed and sighed as the warmth enveloped his body once again. Tentatively, he touched his scar; unaware of the dark magic behind it and the dangers he will face in the future because of it.


End file.
